Mike Haggar
}} Plot Mike Haggar is the newly elected mayor of Metro City. However, the Mad Gear gang abducts his daughter, Jessica, for their own selfish demands. He gets his daughter's boyfriend, Cody to help him by requesting him and his friend Guy to help him in his quest to stop the Mad Gear gang. Design and Characteristics Haggar is depicted in the original Final Fight wearing olive-colored trousers with brown shoes and a brown strap over his right shoulder, which is the usual depiction of the character. Some games deviate slightly from this design. For example, in the Slam Masters series, he wears green tights with a red trim and brown wrestling boots. By the events of Final Fight 3, he is given a pony-tail hairstyle and wears green bicycle shorts as part of his outfit. Appearance Introduced as one of the three playable characters in Final Fight, Haggar is a former professional wrestler turned mayor of Metro City, which is plagued by the Mad Gear gang: the most dominant street gang in the city. After he refuses their bribe, they kidnap his daughter Jessica in hopes of forcing Haggar into a reluctant cooperation with them. Haggar recruits the help of Jessica's boyfriend Cody and mutual friend Guy to rescue her and defeat the gang. Haggar later appeared in the sequel games of Final Fight, in which he battles against a revived Mad Gear in Final Fight 2 in order to rescue Guy's girlfriend and sensei, and fighting against the Skull Cross gang in Final Fight 3. He also appears in related titles such as Final Fight Revenge, in which he fights against members of Mad Gear while searching for his missing daughter, and Mighty Final Fight, which happens to be a parody of the original Final Fight. Haggar also appears in Final Fight Streetwise as a retired mayor in charge of a boat repair shop and training gym, offering assistance to Cody's brother Kyle. While not playable in the game's story mode, he can be recruited as a temporary computer controlled ally and is playable in the game's arcade mode. Beyond the Final Fight series, Haggar appears as a playable character in Saturday Night Slam Masters and its two sequels, Muscle Bomber Duo and Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2.2 He was also intended to appear in the canceled 3D fighting game Capcom Fighting All-Stars as a selectable character, reprising his role as mayor to save Metro City from a bomb attack.3 He also appears as one of several playable characters in the crossover game Namco × Capcom, and as a character card in each of the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash titles. Haggar appears as a playable character in the crossover fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Haggar has also made several cameo appearances such as in Alex's ending sequence for Capcom Fighting Evolution;4 in the backgrounds of Guy's Final Fight-inspired stages in Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter Alpha 3, and Super Street Fighter IV; Chun-Li's background in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo; and with Zangief wearing his clothing as an alternate outfit in Street Fighter IV. Mike Haggar makes a brief appearance in one of the 2011 trailers for Street Fighter X Tekken where he gets beaten by King. He also appears within one of the game's stages, chasing fellow Final Fight character Sodom, along with other Mad Gear members decked in kabuki attire. Trivia He makes an appearance along with the rest of the Final fight characters in Guy's Stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2. Category:Characters